


In Low Spirits

by eriicaceae



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriicaceae/pseuds/eriicaceae
Summary: Eric has never believed in ghosts. Until now, that is.





	In Low Spirits

“I’m heading out now.” Eric announces as he zips up his backpack, getting ready to go out and investigate a site with a lot of so-called “paranormal activity”.

“Are you sure you'll be okay, man?” Ronald asks, placing a hand on Eric’s shoulder, “You haven't gone investigating since… well, you know.” He trails off awkwardly, not having the heart to finish that thought.

Eric shrugs off his hand, “It’s not like he’s here to be mad at me for going without him.” He says, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Besides, I have fun doing it. It should be good for me to get out of the house and do something I like- clear my head a bit.”

“Still…” Ronald begins, “I don't want you to get out there and have it uncover a bunch of bad feelings. At least let me go with you.” 

Eric, living up to his reputation of being just as stubborn as his partner, continued towards the doorway, “You know I don't investigate with anyone other than him.” He says. 

Ronald sighs in frustration, “Just, be careful, okay?”

“It’s not like the ghosts are gonna do anything.” Eric scoffs, “Besides, I’ve always been a skeptic, I’m interested in the tech more than the spirits.” 

“Fine,” Ronald finally relents, “I'm not gonna stop you. Go have fun messing with electromagnetic fields or whatever.”

“I’ll try my best.” Eric says, opening the front door and letting it shut behind him.

[/////]

The location he’s chosen isn't anything special, just an old abandoned building that’s been rumored among the locals to be haunted.

Once there, he gets out of his car and grabs his tripod and bag of equipment. He reaches to grab a second bag, the action ingrained in his muscle memory, but his hand doesn't connect with anything. He quickly retracts his arm and tries not to dwell on it. 

He shuts the car door and heads into the house to get things set up. He takes out his camera and his Spirit Box, deciding to leave the less interesting devices for later, and sets the camera up on the tripod in the hallway. He leaves it to record, and heads into a different room to use the Spirit Box. 

There's a second where Eric isn't quite sure what to do, not yet used to taking charge in these situations. His partner had always been the one to get the ball rolling, much more well-learned in paranormal investigation than Eric. 

He figures there's no better way to start than to jump right into it, no use in dwelling on the past. He takes a deep breath, starts the Spirit Box, and asks his first question.

“Is anyone here?” He feels a bit silly, addressing thin air. It had been more comfortable when there was someone else with him- another living person- but now he’s alone, so he might as well get used to it. 

He isn't expecting anything extraordinary, just par for the course anomalies that can be explained and rationalized. So when the Spirit Box makes a noise that sounds something like ‘Yes’, Eric doesn't think anything of it. 

He decides to humor it, as his partner would often do, “Yes? Okay then, how did you die?” 

The room is quiet for a while, aside from the static of sweeping radio stations, before another anomaly comes through.

‘Illness.’

Eric hadn't really been expecting anything else, let alone an intelligent response. Even more shocking, is the fact that the voice- that of a man, breathy and slightly hoarse- is more familiar to Eric than he would like to admit. Surely he’s only imagining it, right? It’s just static that could be interpreted as an answer. He only heard it because it’s what he wants to hear. 

He shakes his head to clear his mind, still a bit unnerved. Even so, he continues to humor it, curious as to how long he can make this imaginary conversation last, “Alright, can you tell me your name?”

He waits for another response, listening carefully to the static. Minutes pass, yet he hears nothing. He sighs, ready to give up on the Spirit Box for now and move on to EVP sessions.

Just as he’s about to switch the Spirit Box off, something else comes through. 

‘Forgot it already?’

This one, Eric finds, isn't so easy to explain away. He tries, but the cause of death, the voice, the sarcastic retort- it all sounds so much like _him_. Eric so desperately wants to believe it’s only his mind playing tricks on him, tricking him into thinking the noises in the static are something they're not. 

But he can't. 

It’s then that he feels a chill wash over him, accompanied by the slightest sensation of someone caressing his cheek. He’s still as he asks his next question, “...Alan?” It’s tentative, unsure, as if once he says it, he’ll wake up and realize this had all been just a dream. 

The seconds that pass feel like minutes to Eric, but a reply does come. 

‘Yes.’

Eric lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and raises a hand to his cheek, as if to cover the one Alan is resting there. 

Without prompting, Alan speaks through the Spirit Box once more. 

‘Love you.’

Again, Eric’s not quite sure if it’s just what he wants to hear, but it’s enough to make him lose his composure. 

He lets out a sob. There’s so much he wants to say, so much he never had the chance to tell his partner, but all he can manage out is a shaky, “Love you too.”

They stay like that for minutes, Eric crying as Alan’s presence lingers. Alan doesn't speak again, and the only sound other than Eric’s crying is the static from the Spirit Box. 

However, all good things must come to an end. The sensation leaves him, and Eric finds himself reaching out to thin air, desperate to somehow stop the other's presence from leaving; to grab his hand and pull him into a hug like he'd done so many times before. But, of course, there's nothing there. 

He calls out, “Alan? Al? Are you still there?” Eric looks around frantically, as if Alan would be there to tease him about getting spooked even though he’s a self-proclaimed skeptic.

But he’s met with nothing but static.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!! be sure to visit my art/writing blog eriicaceae.tumblr.com for more content!!!


End file.
